The present invention is related to providing information services on a computer system. More specifically, the invention describes methods for providing information services related to visual imagery on a computer system.
Systems for providing information services related to visual codes such as bar codes exist. However, a mechanism for providing information services related to visual imagery without the need for any specific visual codes is in need.